


Pain, Pain Go Away

by morgan_cian



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-08
Updated: 2008-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Painful memories</p><p>Spoilers (mild ones) Play with Fire, Grave Danger, Fannysmackin'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain, Pain Go Away

They were lying in bed. Greg’s head was a comforting weight on Nick’s chest. The older man carded the soft brown locks, smiling at Greg’s sigh.    His man’s hair was back in one of his favorite styles, short it the back, longer and wavy in the front. Oh sure, the wild spiked days were still number one, but Greg had long explained the need to be more mature.

 

Greg was unnaturally quiet but Nick did not push. He knew why. Greg had four days he was subdued: the anniversaries of the lab explosion, Nick’s burial, the death of Demetrius James, and the day he was told that the city had settled. This was for the explosion.

 

The younger man pushed himself up and sat cross legged with his  back to Nick, the sheets pooled at his naked waist. Nick had to keep from tearing up. The scars were faded, some had worn smooth with time, but they were still visible. 

 

Greg had a beautiful back, wide shoulders that led to a narrow waist, and skin so much soft skin. Soft, forever marred skin that Nick knew only by pictures, the original carefree perfection. But for the older man, the scarred skin laid the foundation for the privilege of having the other man in his bed.

 

He remembered his name being whispered over the phone, breathy with pain, agony, fear, and loneliness. 

 

_~Please, Nick, I don’t know who else to call. I have to have someone help with the bandages. They won’t let me go home without help~_

 

_Nick was shocked. Sure, Greg was his friend, but this was something intimate. Allowing someone to witness and be a part of your pain exposed you in ways that was disconcerting. Nick was not sure he wanted to be a part of that._

 

_~Greg, surely there’s someone else~_

 

_There was a long silence, broken only by labored breathing._

 

_~Never mind, forget I asked~_

 

_The line went dead._

 

Nick had gone to work with Greg’s words ringing in his ears. He felt like pond scum. How could he turn a way a friend in need? What if it had been him in Greg’s place? How would it feel to have someone you considered a friend let you down? Unable to focus, he went to Grissom and explained the situation and that he would take a couple of days to get Greg settled.

 

He had stood in the hospital room doorway with his heart in his throat. His friend was huddled in a fetal position, shoulders and arms twitching, face pinched with pain. He went back to the nurse’s station and explained that he was there to be the one who would take Greg home. The nurse explained that he would be taught how to care for and change Greg’s dressings. He then went and sat at Greg’s side. He nodded off in the strange hospital quiet.

 

He awoke to a quiet moaning. Greg was shifting and mumbling. Without thinking, he sat beside the younger man and brushed careful fingers through his soft hair.

 

Greg blinked at him with bleary eyes, “What are you doing here, Nick?”

 

“I was an ass,” Nick replied bravely. “I thinking of myself and I apologize. If you still want me, I’ll help you.”

 

Greg’s lips pulled back in a painful smirk. “Yeah I want you, I’ve wanted you for a long time.”

 

“Wha-?” Nick sputtered at the implications. He moved his fingers down to cup the soft cheek. It surprised him when Greg nuzzled into his touch. “G?”

 

“Yes, Nick, that’s what I meant.” Greg sighed and shifted his shoulders. His eyes clenched in pain and Nick was on his knees beside the bed, prying Greg’s fist apart.

 

“Hold on to me, G, hold on to me. I’m here.”

 

And that led them here, sharing a life and sharing a bed.

 

“What are you thinking, Nick?” Greg broke into his thoughts as he stretched at the ghosts of memories. 

 

Nick sat up and pulled Greg into his arms, his back to Nick’s front. Nick placed a wet kiss at the scar that was just under his hairline.

 

“I was thinking of how much of an ass I was in the beginning. And how without your sweet, gentle spirit I would have missed out on the greatest love of my life.” Nick replied trailing more kisses against Greg’s warm, living flesh.

 

“That doesn’t matter anymore.” Greg hissed, tipping his head to the side to give Nick more access. “All that matters is that we have each other now and I’m never letting you go, Stokes.”

 

Nick bit down possessively; wanting to mark Greg’s scarred flesh for his own. He reached down and cupped Greg’s hardening flesh in his palm.

 

“Same goes, Sanders.” Nick replied, licking his mark. He felt Greg’s shudder and the twitch of the younger man’s flesh in his hand. “I want you, baby.”

 

Greg went to turn in his arms, but Nick maneuvered him onto his hands and knees. Greg sucked in a breath and his shoulders slumped. And Nick knew.

 

“I want to see, G. All of you.” He placed gentle kisses over the scars, feeling Greg tremble. “There is no part of you that doesn’t turn me on and make me want to fuck you senseless.”

 

“I know, but it’s hard sometimes,” Greg whispered. He gasped when he felt Nick’s slick fingers breach his body. Nick slowly slide deep in his body covering his back with his chest and taking Greg’s hands in his own.

 

“You are mine, Greg Sanders, every inch of your body. I love you with everything that I am.” Nick growled against his lover’s ear, thrusting hard and feeling Greg’s resultant buck to push Nick deeper. 

 

Nick fisted Greg’s cock, pushing his lover to his peak and backing off until Greg was writhing and demanding his release.

 

“Say it,” Nick bit his ear. “Say that you are mine.”

 

Greg groaned as his prostate was battered. “Yours, Nick. Fuck, please. I’m yours.”   He arched back as Nick jacked his cock in time with his thrusts. He came in Nick’s fist and collapsed. Nick’s hips jerked as he pushed in as deep as he could, releasing in his lover.

 

They curled in each other’s arms. Greg’s head was on Nick’s chest and Nick ran a comforting hand across Greg’s back.

 

“I’m yours.” Nick said quietly.

 

“I know,” Greg replied and his eyes fluttered close at peace with himself in his lover’s arms.

  



End file.
